


[Podfic] The Shoemaker

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Druids, F/F, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Reincarnation, Romance, Strap-Ons, Winter, minor internalized transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historical magical AU. In turn-of-the-century Glastonbury, Freya Lake is the headmistress of an orphanage for magical children. And despite all the seers’ dire warnings, Freya is happy; her infatuation with the shoemaker’s apprentice—who may or may not be a girl underneath his shirt and trousers—is slowly coming to a head. But then a woman claiming to be Morgan Le Fay shows up on the orphanage steps, demanding to see Emrys, and Freya is forced to rearrange her priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Shoemaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shoemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583082) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 



> First, I have to thank Fleete for giving me the opportunity to beta this gorgeous story. I knew by the time she was half way through writing it that I wanted to perform it. I adored spending the time with her words and images and storytelling. 
> 
> Second, a huge shout out to kalakirya for amazing cheerleading. I probably would have stopped half way through and never gotten around to finishing otherwise. Truly, I cannot express enough how much her support has meant for this project. She went well above and beyond her duties as a cheerleader. She had offered to make cover art (which wasn't needed in the end) and provided the music as well as some clean up editing at the very end. I am now lucky to count her as a friend as well. Thanks podficbigbang!
> 
> Third, my artist was great! Helva2260 was so patient when I changed my mind and came up with new ideas for her and I LOVE the art. I think it fits the story perfectly. 
> 
> Fourth, eosrose has been so encouraging as a mod. It's just been so lovely. I have really appreciated the support on this project which turned out to be much more daunting than I had expected.

Stream The Shoemaker here:

[Download the mp4/podbook here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/the%20shoemaker%20-%20story%20written%20by%20fleete,%20podfic%20read%20by%20jelazakazone.m4b)

or [find the MP3 file of The Shoemaker here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/the%20shoemaker%20-%20story%20written%20by%20fleete,%20podfic%20read%20by%20jelazakazone.mp3).

Music is [ The Mystic's Dream by Loreena McKennitt](http://youtu.be/tL9KWB0M4UU)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Shoemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933046) by [helva2260](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helva2260/pseuds/helva2260)




End file.
